


hope (we have so much to feel good about)

by x_vellichor



Category: The Heir Chronicles - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Engagement, F/M, I just want them to have some carefree moments okay, Slice of Life, The Dragon Heir, The Heir Chronicles - Freeform, literally nothing but fluff fluff and more fluff, some happiness because they deserve it after all they've been through, spoilers!!! for the entire series, takes place after The Sorcerer Heir, well okay there is a reference to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_vellichor/pseuds/x_vellichor
Summary: Maddie and Seph are planning their wedding, and it's going to be completely, utterly normal.





	hope (we have so much to feel good about)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Good Life" by OneRepublic.

          Maddie and Seph were planning their wedding, and they had decided it was going to be completely and totally _normal._ There was just one teeny tiny problem. Their relationship had never been normal; there wasn't a whole lot of time for "normal" when you were constantly fighting for your lives.

          Even before the whole 'Dragon Heir' incident, there had been plenty of other things going on--myriad kidnappings and assassination attempts while the entire Weir world teetered on the brink of war. You know, just a typical day in the lives of Seph and Maddie.

          Needless to say, there had been a few crises, and they had a funny way of teaching you a lot about a person in a very short period of time. 

          So perhaps their relationship had moved a bit fast by Anaweir standards--engaged at 19 was, if not blatantly frowned upon, more than a bit unusual--but they had plenty of shared history. Their secrets, dirty laundry, and family skeletons had long since been aired or fallen out of the closet. Besides, there wasn't a whole lot of room for judgment when one of you was a wizard and the other sometimes shapeshifted into a dragon. 

          When someone had told them that they'd certainly be bored of each other by the time they were old and gray, Seph and Maddie couldn't do much but laugh. 

         

          First of all, Seph had a few centuries before he had to worry about that. They weren't quite sure how Maddie would age, but they'd decided that was a "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" kind of problem. Besides, there weren't really any other options; there was no precedent for a Dragon Heir.

          Second of all, boring wasn't even an  _option_. (Sometimes, they secretly wished it was.)

          "I just want a standard honeymoon, Seph--something utterly mundane." Maddie flopped on the edge of the bed, heaving a deep sigh. Her long, blonde hair was twisted up in a messy, makeshift chignon held together with various colored pencils. Her shirt was splattered with dark paint, evidence of her latest project, and she looked so utterly  _tired_ that he wanted nothing more than to let her sleep. But they had a time schedule to keep to, and neither of them wanted to deal with the wrath of Linda Downey in the event that they didn't finalize these details. 

          "I'm gonna need a bit more than that, Mads," he said softly, brushing at a charcoal smudge on her forehead. 

          She rolled her eyes. "Okay, somewhere pretty and warm, where we can lay on the beach, I can draw you next to some palm trees, and we can act like ordinary people for a week." 

          Seph laughed. The intense strain of the past year or two had given his face stress lines and the air of someone much older and wiser. It was easy to forget that he was a teenager until he laughed and his wide, goofy smile transformed his entire face. "What newlyweds that you've met could qualify as 'normal'?"

          Maddie hit him halfheartedly from her place on the bed. "Fine, then. We'll be giddy and obnoxiously and disgustingly in love. That's normal by Anaweir standards."

          "Well, if you want to blend in so badly, I'm pretty sure we'll be expected to stay in our hotel room until at least noon--"

          "Joseph McCauley!" Maddie exclaimed, cheeks flushing as Seph smirked at her, his grin both a tease and a promise. 

          "Hey, just trying to help."

          "If you really wanted to help, you'd choose the flowers so I don't have to." Maddie informed him. Seph grinned at her still-red cheeks, and she glared at him.

          "I already chose the cake!" Seph protested.

          "I picked out the wedding colors  _and_ I'm going to have to find a dress. Nothing compares to the effort a dress is going to take."

          "That's true," he allowed, and Maddie could tell he was giving in. "Fine. You win, as usual." There was no real annoyance in his voice, though, and he leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

          She was asleep within seconds--another one of her many talents--and Seph watched the lines of grief etched into her forehead fade into the smoothness of sleep. He'd stay for a bit longer, prepared to fend off the frightfully frequent nightmares that had plagued her ever since the death of her sister. The flowers--and his mother--could wait.

          "Love you, Mads," he whispered, and even in sleep, she smiled blissfully.

 


End file.
